Chicken Soup
by Katalinia
Summary: Tai gets sick, so Sora brings him chicken soup and helps him feel ^allllllllllllll^ better. This is very sweet, if you ask me. (Title change)


Stay with me, please  
By: Katalinia  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, do you think I'd be writing this?  
  
  
Tai coughed again. It felt like an eternity, but was really only less then 30 seconds. He had been coughing like that all day: long, hacking coughs that tore at his throat. The doctors said that is was just whooping cough, and if he stayed home for a few days and drank stuff that tasted like shoe polish, he's be 'fine and back on his feet in a few days.'  
^More like a few weeks.^ Tai had thought sarcastically. But then, as of today, he hadn't been at school for the last week. He figured that he was getting close enough. He was just glad that Matt brought his schoolwork to his house for him.  
He heard a knock at the door, followed by Kari's 'I'll get it!'. ^Wonder what Matt forgot to bring me this time.^ Tai thought.  
To his surprise, he heard a feminine voice. ^SORA!^ Tai thought to himself, a small wave of panic washing over him before another coughing fit took him over. When it was finished, he saw Sora sitting at a chair by his bed.  
"Hi, Tai. Feeling any better?" she said.  
"A little." Tai croaked out through his drier-then-dry throat.  
"You certainly don't sound it." she said in the same soft voice. "I brought you some flowers. Their fragrance is supposed to help with sore throats."  
"Thanks." Tai croaked again.  
"You're welcome. Are you hungry? My mom sent some soup, if you are."  
"What..." Tai was interrupted by another coughing spell. Sora helped him sit up and rubbed his back until he had finished. She rubbed it a little longer.  
"Thanks." Tai tried again. "What flavor is it?"  
"It's chicken noodle. My mom says that it cures everything."  
"Great. I'll have two tons." Tai said, his voice still scratchy and throat still dry.  
Sora giggled a little, then put a tray with a bowl of soup on Tai's lap. Tai reached for the spoon, but then had to cough again. Sora moved the tray before the hot soup could spill on Tai's lap.  
When he finished, Sora put the tray down and picked up the spoon. She got some of the broth on the spoon and fed it to Tai. Tai didn't really have any objections to this, and ate like he was a little kid again. Only he didn't want Sora to be his mother.  
When the broth was finished, all that was left was the chicken and a few noodles. "Too bad I can't eat the chicken." Tai said, sounding a little more like his old self. "Yeah." Sora agreed, watching curiously as Tai grabbed the other spoon she had brought, just in case.  
He spooned up the chicken, then held it in front of Sora's mouth. "Say 'ah'." Tai said in a soft, joking voice.  
Sora smiled and giggled, before opening and saying 'ah'. The chicken went in, and Sora ate it. When the chicken was finished, the bowel was empty (DUH!). Sora put both of the spoons in the bowel and put the tray on the table. Then she turned to Tai.  
"Did you enjoy the soup?" she asked him.  
"Yeah. I feel tons better, now." Tai replied. "Did you enjoy the chicken?"  
"Yes." Sora giggled out.  
They looked at each other's eyes. Then Tai leaned foreword and kissed Sora's cheek. *Remember, people. Tai's a sick man. He doesn't want to give it to his girl...er...I mean Sora, now, does he?* Sora blushed a little, then kissed Tai on the cheek. She smiled and said that she had to go. They both said good-bye, and Sora went home while Tai went to Nighty-Night Land.  
  
***  
  
Sora felt miserable. She was running a fever, her head hurt, she had a sore throat, a terrible cough, and it was all because of one measly little virus.  
^I thought flu shoots were supposed to keep you from getting this, not help.^ Sora grumbled to herself. Just then, the doorbell rang, but Sora just figured it was her dad there to check up on her since the voice was male. Imagine her surprise when Tai walked in with a tray that held a bowel of soup and two spoons.  
"Hey, Sora! Want some chicken noodle soup? It cures everything." Tai said as he sat down in the chair by her bed and sat the tray in her lap.  
"Hi, Tai." Sora said in a weak, cracking voice. "Sure, I'll have some soup. As long as your mother didn't make it."  
Tai gave a small, weak laugh and said: "No. Don't worry. I'd never put that on anyone or thing that was sick."  
"Good." Sora said as Tai spooned the soup into her mouth. When she had finished the broth and most of the noodles, she picked up the other spoon and fed Tai the chicken. When the bowel was empty, Sora leaned foreword and kissed Tai on the cheek. Then it was Tai's turn to blush a little and kiss Sora back on the cheek.  
"Feel better, now?" Tai asked Sora.  
"I feel ton's better, now, Tai." Sora replied.  
They kissed each other on the cheek again before saying good-bye. Tai took the tray with him, like Sora had when she left his room on that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there it is, my first Taiora. What did you think? I think that it's pretty good. And, sorry about the chicken soup thing. It just sort of came to me as I typed this story, as dorkey as that sounds.  
  
~~Katalinia~~  
  



End file.
